


green

by sugacookiies



Series: the colours of the rainbow [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: you're finally where you should be with oikawa tooru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: the colours of the rainbow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979615
Kudos: 33





	green

**Author's Note:**

> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @ceeswrites

your takeaway cup of limeade (or _limonada_ ) sweats profusely in the afternoon heat. you’re no different, wiping back the perspiration that drips down your temples. 

“argentina is so hot, tooru. how do you survive here?” you whine, and take a gulp of the cool drink.

it’s slightly sour and ice-cold, with a tang of sweetness that hits all the right spots concerning a summer drink. you’re pretty sure you would have melted on the sidewalk if not for the cup of juice. oikawa only laughs and fans you with his hand.

“you get used to it,” he promises, even as fat droplets of sweat roll down his nape.

you link your arm with his, and oikawa walks you down the streets of puerto rico. it’s his downtime from the volleyball season, so he’s able to free out some days from his otherwise usually hectic schedule to spend time with you. 

oikawa brings you to old san juan. you’ve seen photos of the old but colourful colonial buildings on his instagram, but everything is so much prettier in real life. oikawa snaps more candid shots of you than he likes to admit. you’re finally here with him and not hundreds of miles away in japan, and oikawa has an old habit of clinging onto time and memories when you’re by his side.

he’s used to fleeting one week trips in miyagi during the new year, or hour-long video calls where he can’t see your beautiful face because someone’s connection always flakes out (spoiler alert, it’s his). so for you to be standing a foot away without plans to leave anytime soon, oikawa still finds that hard to believe.

his heart leaps as if it’s his first time holding your hand when you slip your warm palm against his. oikawa intertwines his fingers with yours without question, giving it a quick squeeze as you look out upon the tumultuous ocean. _el morro_ stands tall beside the both of you.

oikawa turns to you and you look at him in response, to which he presses his lips against yours. it’s slightly messy as your noses bump into each other’s, and you feel oikawa grin against you. your lips are cold from the limeade, while his strawberry lip balm makes everything so much sweeter. it hits all the right spots for a long-awaited reunion kiss with your fiance.

“i missed you,” you murmur when he pulls away.

his hand rests against the small of your back, while your foreheads touch. oikawa hums in agreement. he shuts his eyes, and listens to the crash of the waves against the cliff.

at least, you’ll never have to get used to missing him ever again.


End file.
